The invention relates to electro-optical modulator devices.
Such electro-optical modulator devices comprise, for example, a high frequency electrode arrangement used for supplying a voltage across the optical waveguides of the modulators for creating a phase shift of the optical waves propagating in the waveguides. For example, travelling wave electrodes are used for supplying a voltage to the optical modulator waveguides as disclosed in the publication “High-Speed III-V Semiconductor Intensity Modulators”, Robert G. Walker, IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics Vol. 27, No. 3, March 1991. Driver units are used to provide a voltage fed to the travelling wave electrodes, wherein the driver units are connected to the travelling wave electrodes via bonding wires. The inductance of the bonding wires, however, causes reflection of the high frequency electrical signal supplied to the travelling wave electrodes that may deteriorate the frequency response of the modulators.